theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 30, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:06 Flower1470 su Peep sup* my hands are frozen Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:17 Dragonian King boo 6:17 Loving77 hiii silly 6:17 Dragonian King sup peep 6:29 Flower1470 Hey Silly Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:33 Dragonian King hi lily hi will 6:33 Williamm258 hi guys 6:50 Flower1470 its long but it's worth it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VufDd-QL1c0 6:51 Dragonian King oh wow he made another one? i remember watching the first two ages ago 6:57 Flower1470 there's 4 now 7:05 Dragonian King when did he make the third? 7:06 Flower1470 i have no idea i just learned about this today lol I know the fourth one was recent tho 7:11 Dragonian King i should rewatch the first two first lol the the third and fourth 7:12 Flower1470 that's up to you i just watched the fourth it was funny 7:13 Dragonian King i knew he was working on another one but i think that was years ago that he announced the project woohoo animator vs animation marathon 7:24 Flower1470 (yes) 7:24 Dragonian King i forgot how awesome the first one was i love how he just messes around with the program :P stop making a mess the chosen one oh wait i think i did see the third one go clippy the creativity is awesome:D okay time to watch the new one woohoo THAT WAS SO CUTE 8:00 Flower1470 YES 8:24 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:28 Flower1470 ooo Silly, Peep http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flower1470/Sandbox does that lok good look* 8:28 Dragonian King yeah 8:28 Flower1470 too bright? not bright enough? I feel like it should be a little darker rather than a neon green now it looks too dark 8:31 Dragonian King hmm i like the current one 8:33 Flower1470 i keep changing it sorry THERE is that good?? 8:35 Dragonian King yes :D 8:38 Flower1470 yay 8:39 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:39 Dragonian King bye peep 8:48 Flower1470 give me something to gif 8:49 Dragonian King uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pokemon 8:50 Flower1470 -_- something good 9:08 Dragonian King pokemon is good :( bill cipher!!!!!!!! :D 9:09 Flower1470 if you can give me a clip of him, i'll do it I can try adding captions too 9:21 Dragonian King hold on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOFPEMYQJRk how about when he says "Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me!" or when he messes up gravity :D 9:50 Flower1470 "messes up gravity" like when he lifts his hat? 9:52 Dragonian King yeah 9:53 Flower1470 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141031015224/theawesomewebkinz/images/1/17/Billcipher.gif this didnt turn out as well as i wanted it to 9:55 Dragonian King i love it anyway i put it on my userpage :D 9:56 Flower1470 :) im working on the second one want a caption on that one too? 9:57 Dragonian King what's the quote? i forgot lol 9:58 Flower1470 "Well well well, you're awfully persistent Pine Tree. Hats off to you!" Silly yes or no 10:01 Dragonian King sure i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:October 2014